The legend of Inuyasha
by Yui Sakura-Nomiya
Summary: Himeko is the new girl at Reyo-ko High and everything is fine until she meets the school's 'Ice doll' The strange Inuyasha. Then her life is turned upside down! Secret agents, Drunk witches, and giant baby's riding on frogs is just the start!
1. The Sushi is The Key!

**Hi guys! (^yay^) It's my first time so be gentle please! (Insert perverted joke retort here.) I think Kikyo and Kagome are bitches so I made my own character! Remember! Don't bully turtles! And continuity is for pussies, if you find the references then you win the internet! :)**

**Full summary:**

**Inuyasha is the strange ice doll at ryo-o middle and Himeko is the new girl at school. What happens when you mix these two up with a band of misfits? FBI hoboes, a music band of angel's, baby's with scarlet fever and a hidden world that Inuyasha unconsciously rules? I'm not sure but read and stick with me to find out!**

Talking

_Thinking_

Change in scene or p.o.v!

**************Chapter 1: The sushi is the key! ****************

Himeko's P.O.V The lunch room

"It's him! He's so hot! I'm going to die!" "He's eating ikura! He's so fancy!" Himeko shook her head as a bunch of girls squealed their air-filled heads off. She was the new girl at Ryo-o middle school and all she ever heard about was this famous guy. The crowd that supposedly surrounds him and podcasts everything that he does refrains her from finding out who-shall-not-be-named looks like much less is. Himeko was trying to tell her new friends Yuka and Ayuni how to play town. "See you first make up the name of the town. Then you write down the names of the people who live in the towns. You can't have too many or it gets too hard. I usually do twenty-two people." Yuka and Ayuni were pretty quick with their writing. Yuka went first. "My town is Yuka-Villa! Everyone worships me because I'm the queen!" She proudly declared smoothing down her short black hair. Ayuni pouted while togging on her own curly brown hair. "Of course you would be conceded enough to name your town after yourself!" Yuka almost choked on her strawberry sandwich. "Con-Conceded? Me?" Ayuni scoffed. "I on the other hand, was selfless enough to name my town Ayunivlle, were everyone wants to go because it's so cool!" Himeko sighed as the two girls got a bit too into the simple game. She turned to see her other friend, Eri staring at something. "Eri, are you okay?" Himeko asked, Eri was usually the one blabbing her mouth off but today she was quiet. "Himeko, did you hear that?" Himeko almost fell out of her seat by the sudden outburst. She loved her new friend Eri to death but she wished she would calm down sometimes. _'What is she squealing about?'_ "Who are you talking about Eri?" Himeko said through clenched teeth, trying to keep to annoyed voice at bay. Eri shushed her quickly and pointed to someone with a wide smile. _'Must be the __god__ of the _school' Himeko thought with dread and annoyance. She expected a tall jock showing off his muscles or a messy haired class clown or even a bad boy that had just killed a rabbit that had been outside. She hated these people. They were the reason she had changed schools. The school 'popular' kids had bullied her out of her old school by pretending to be her friends them exposing her secrets everywhere. She quickly shook her head trying to shake the tears forming. _'This year's going to be different!' _She thought confidently.

After a lot of pushing, shoving and bribing Himeko finally got too look through a small gap in the crowds surprised to see a boy her age sitting in a corner, reading a book and munching on an omelet from his bento box. He was surrounded with gushing fans everyday but he looks like he remained oblivious for the time that he was surrounded. He looked like a normal guy not counting the weird silver hair that just barely touched the floor even in his high ponytail. He was cute but not what she thought people usually crowded. She sat there and waited for a dead small animal drop from his pocket or a fart accompanied by a joke or even a joke about the book hurting his head...Nothing. Not even a look up from his book. Himeko squinted at the book he was reading expecting a comic book, sex book or even a book on death, all she saw was 'The girl that leapt through time'. _'So, the kid's got taste and brains'_ Himeko thought, she was impressed. Finally Himeko had enough of watching him eat and flip pages of his book. "Who is he? "She finally whispered to Eri. "Why is he so special? I don't get it!" She said a bit too loudly. The girls who were fawning over the boy looked at her with murder eyes. Eri nervously took her to the side after explaining to the girls that she was going to tell her so they couldn't murder her, for the moment. Eri might of well screamed right in her face because obviously couldn't contain herself. "You're lucky you're the new kid though I thought since you've been here for two weeks you've would have noticed. I mean, any normal person would." _'She could at least try to hide the tone in her voice.' _Eri ignored Himeko's glare and continued. "He is the schools ice doll! Inuyasha Sakura-Nomiya!" Himeko couldn't keep in the snort earning her a glare from Eri. "Ice doll?" Eri looked at her like it was so obvious. "He excels in all school clubs, activities, and school it-self. He is super cool and hot but he doesn't talk to anyone but his close group of friends so we call him the schools 'Ice Doll." _'She could have at least tried to hide the air head tone in voice.' _ "Where are all his friends? The guy is alone!" Himeko said trying not to start something with Eri. _'She would start a world war is someone ticked her off!' _Himeko giggled at her weird joke while Eri took offense. "His friends are helping out with the spring assembly thing. Inuyasha is obviously too cool for that!" I rolled my eyes. _'Obviously' _Then I started towards the 'Ice Doll'. I really didn't see what people saw in him. He was cute but a crowd…really! Eri quickly grabbed me. "What are you doing? You can't just talk to him! You're not ready!" Himeko shrugged her friend off and headed to the boy, he was near the trash can and she didn't want her shrimp ebi today. When she got close she felt a chill near the boy like she had just entered a whole new empty world.

"Hey!" She said in a laughing tone. The 'Ice Doll' looked at her as if she was some protruding bug. He really was cute. She tried to shrug off the blush forming on her cheeks. _'Common girl!' _Himeko tried. _"You're not like those air head fans of his, your just trying to be nice and maybe get a new friend.' _ "Do you want my shrimp ebi?" Himeko took the sushi out of her lunch box to show him but he looked a bit blank. Himeko did a double check seeing the 'you want me to eat that?' look in this 'Ice doll's' eyes. "It's fresh but I'm not in the mood today." He just nodded and took the sushi off her plate. The girls around them including Eri gasped in surprise and envy. The whole room became silent as the boy carefully chewed his food, when he swallowed almost everyone exploded in anticipation when he swallowed and opened his mouth to speak. "Thank you." He said in a velvety voice. Then everyone lost it. Himeko swore 1) She saw Inuyasha smirk when everyone screamed 2) her ears were bleeding from all the screaming! Once the screaming stopped the room filled with angry whispers. Himeko suddenly got a feeling she was going to die; thankfully the bell rang for the period to be over.

Himeko's P.O.V The next day: Gym class

"SAVE THE LAME EXCUSES, people," said Coach Powers, the gym teacher, on Tuesday morning. "I don't care if you have a sprained earlobe, video game finger or if you gym suit's at the cleaners," She said. "Today we are doing something different." She motioned for the class to sit, and thirty girls nosily slumped to the floor. "We're starting a modern dance unit." Everyone groaned. "You're assignment is a group interpretive dance, possibly preformed for the spring assembly." Himeko squirmed in her gym suit: A white tee, blue gym shorts with white knee socks and white sneakers, her first assignment of gym is to dance, and this was NOT a good idea. _'Why not just stick a sigh on our class's heads that say Losers?' _She thought bitterly and the coach carried on. "I need ideas for the dance themes," Barked the Coach. "Hands?" Everyone looked blank. "Come on people! Use your noggins!" She encouraged. Himeko moved away from the Coaches yelling and found the two groups of people she was searching for: 1) Inuyasha and his group who were in a tight circle whispering so she couldn't see who was with him, 2) Eri, Ayuni and Yuka waiting for her. After using the rest of her dollar bills and the rest of her favors, she had successfully bribed her friend into being her friend again after shunning her out of jealousy yesterday. Since no one had any ideas for the dance, Coach Powers made them do laps. "You all have to run three miles! LET'S GO!" Coach Powers barked after blowing her cheap red whistle three times.

A girl with chocolate brown eyes and raven black hair jogged up to her. "Sometimes I want to take that annoying whistle and blow it at her right?" Himeko giggled in response as they both slowed down to rest before running again. The girl smiled after taking a sip of water from her bottle.

"I'm Kagome, you're the new kid right?" Himeko, still out of breath only nodded. Kagome walked her near a bench and sat down, motioning for her to do the same. Himeko was grateful Kagome couldn't read minds because she would have kicked Himeko over the fence! _'She is so pretty!' _Himeko thought, _"long creamy-colored legs, thin waist, big bust, and a nice face and personality.'_ Finally, she shook her thoughts and tried to catch her breath before talking. "I'm Himeko Taiyashi. Nice to meet you Kagome!" Himeko blushed at the eagerness of her voice. Kagome looked ready to say something but the Coach wanted everyone to line up to get redressed. "I'll see you soon Himeko!" Kagome called as she joined the group of people Inuyasha hung out with. "So she is with the Inuyasha group, she could be useful." Himeko thought before lining up with Eri, Yuka and Ayuni. _'Very useful…'_

The next morning, Himeko arrived at school very early in the morning and was writing something down when everyone filed in. They were chattering among themselves but all stopped once they saw her. She continued to write with zeal when Mrs. Kudoi came in. She stood up with the others but then sat down and wrote some more. Even we the teacher passed back the exams from the other day she kept writing. _'No one's talking to me except Eri, Yuka, and Ayuni because of the Inuyasha incident? Well I'll show them!_' She thought smugly. Every now and then she would look meaningfully at one of the others to let them know that she was writing about them. They all watched her nervously. Actually she was doing nothing of the kind. She had begun to write a series of memories starting with the first thing she could remember.

**I remember when I was a kid, on Christmas Eve my little brother, Emani, stole my book bag, tooth brush, and wallet. Then he wrapped it up and gave it to me for Christmas. I tried to slug him for stealing my stuff butt my mother said "He is only being creative with your presents! You should be more grateful!" He just turned nine years old and her still does that!**

She looked around the room. Apprehensive looks greeted her, otherwise, nothing was happening. She continued to write:

**I wonder if Kagome has a dark side. She seems so nice and pretty and perfect so there must be something wrong with her. Or maybe one day Kagome's anger, hatred and badness that were built up over the years might explode in a temper tantrum!**

Himeko continued to write because the teacher was too lazy to get up and walk around. She was sure she could hear the theme song for 'Fruit Ninja' coming from the teachers lap. She was going to write about what she saw when she was interrupted by a strange 'Thump!' that shook the school. The school didn't seem to like the thump either, because once the thump was over, the school started shaking and sinking. Misao Watanabe was the first to scream then everyone jumped and started panicking. A man burst through the door to tell everyone that the school was sinking into the ground for some reason. Himeko quickly grabbed her things and left the building. She sat there as everyone watched as half the school sank into the ground. Everyone was dismissed to go home but there was going to be school on Monday. Everyone groaned at that idea. Himeko thanked the kami's above that it was Wednesday as she jogged home singing a song she heard from the radio: (A/N Angel beat's Girl dead monster's crow song enjoy!)

"**There's a wall of shutters behind me.**

**My fingertips smell like steel.**

**Move ahead! Strum those strings! It's crowded, at any rate.**

**Find a way from here.**

**You'll find what you're looking for.**

**Play some rock**

**Gaze into the distance,**

**Inside this city where you can't even take a breather,"**

Himeko bought an ice cream cone and happily licked it while skipping and singing.

"**The starry sky is the best stage of them all.**

**The crows cry out, Caw, caw.**

**I'm always thinking of them. I wonder when they'll go to sleep.**

**Find a way I will too,**

**In a song for me to sing out,**

**Making rock echo**

**With the crows, Ill sings out.**

**How long will I exist in this place?**

**I feel like there were people who once said that.**

**If you're only going to say annoying things,**

**Let the jet black wings carry you away and just disappear.**

**With all my power, I'm about to collapse,**

**My fingers are worn out and in pain,**

**But, still, Will perform. Tonight will be a big story.**

**Find a way from here.**

**You'll find what you're looking for.**

**Let's rock out and play on.**

**Ill takes my luck and sings it out.**

Himeko swayed her hips to an imaginary beat.

**No matter how long, Ill exist here**

**Within all the people who pass through.**

**On this stage enclosed in the darkness,**

**I sing my poem of hope right now.**

**Even you must also be tired.**

**I want to send this to that back of yours -**

**From within the pitch darkness,**

**The song of light that gleams with hope**

**Yes, that song"**

Himeko sighed. _'This is going to be the year!' _She thought dreamily. (She obviously didn't read my crappy descriptions.)

**Yay! I got didn't make a single error says spell check! This is the first that has ever happened to me! How you like the new updated chapters? I didn't think this story would get so many followers and favorites! I work as a DJ and I don't need to fall asleep on the job…again. Ha! Next time it'll be longer so keep up with me! Thank you all for fallowing and commenting on this story! A rookie like me loves all the attention. I'll answer your questions here. For the record, this is a twisted love story but mainly Kagome/ Inuyasha. All these love pair ups are mostly one-sided but Inuyasha does tell at the end.**

**Next time Chapter 2: Floating away, off into the distance…what is it?**


	2. Off In the Distance What is it?

**I'm sorry! Don't shoot! I was almost done with the second chapter but my computer messed up and I had to change the computer back to its out-of-box state. It sucks but I'm going to make sure the first thing I do is give you guys more chapters. You guys deserve it!**

…

**Last time: "He is the schools ice doll! Inuyasha Sakura-Nomiya. He excels in all school clubs, activities, and school it-self. He is super cool and hot but he doesn't talk to any one so we call him the schools 'Ice Doll'." I rolled my eyes and started towards the 'Ice Doll'. I really didn't see what people saw in him. He was cute but a crowd…really! Kagome quickly grabbed her.**

**"What are you doing? You can't just talk to him! You're not ready!" Himeko shrugged her friend off and headed to the boy, he was near the trash can and she didn't want her shrimp ebi today. When she got close she felt a chill near the boy. "Hey!" The 'Ice Doll' looked at her as if she was some protruding bug. He really was cute. She tried to shrug off the blush forming on her cheeks. "Do you want my shrimp ebi? It's fresh but I'm not in the mood today." He just nodded and took the sushi off her taste. The girls around them including Kagome screamed in surprise and envy. "Thank you." He said in a velvety voice.**

**Then everyone lost it.**

…

**Now!**

**Chapter 2: Floating away…of into the distance… what is it?**

All through the next week Himeko was in hell, her fellow classmate's shoot her evil looks and made her life unbearable.

Homeroom: Pelted by ruler's

Special: Pelted by pencil points

Science: The class frogs were thrown at her

English: Her chair collapsed and she had to sit on the floor were people 'accidentally' tripped and kicked her.

Lunch: Her lunch and drink had a super-hot spice called 'The devils crouch' (My favorite hot sauce )

Reading: Her book exploded

Math: Her homework exploded

Health: Her fake baby exploded

Social studies: her chair exploded.

Who is making her stuff explode!

At last she was going home on a Friday. Inuyasha ended up walking with her. He wasn't talking so she ended up talking:

"I like yaki-soba! But it's not really yaki-soba since it is not fried noodles. You don't talk much do you? Do you like wood? I like wood! I mean I like cherry wood. I didn't even know cherries grow on trees. I thought they grow on bushes. I guess the things I've been eating weren't cherries. I wish I had a tail. I would climb trees but I'm not sure having a tail has anything to do with climbing. The ducks I eat sure are greasy. I eat turduken, it's a duck inside of a chicken inside of a turkey all cooked together. That sounds gross when I say it out loud but it's not yucky. Did I say yucky? That's a kiddy word! Don't you think? Wait! I forgot you don't talk at all! Opps! I didn't mean to offend you! I'm Himeko by the way. I know who you are. Oh! But I'm not a stalker. I do know where you live though. Wait! That sounds like I am a stalker. I know because you live in the house on the hill above my house."

"Hey"

Oh Crap! She was rambling to the hottest guy in her school. He was right next to her. He was so close she could smell him: Vanilla extract with a whiff the forest…so good.

'No! That is weird! You don't need to be smelling people! You barley know the guy! What's wrong with you!' Himeko screamed in her head.

He stared at her with her blank look but his eyes were burning through Himeko's soul. She felt her body get hot and her nose was bleeding uncontrollably.

'What's going on? Why can't I move? I feel so strange…'

Inuyasha got closer and started whispering in her ear.

"You should be careful around me my little jaded flower. Usually I don't like it when girls look at me with such heat but you're an exception. I'll see you soon princess."

Inuyasha then left in a flurry of cherry blossoms that came from nowhere.

"He is good. A little look in the eye and a shake of his hips and I'm having twisted dreams already. "

At home she dropped on her bedroom floor and looked out the window feeling dizzy. The world was spinning!

"I-Inuyasha? Why are you here? What…"

Himeko collapsed after looking at the boy standing in her window under a full moon. She then had a strange dream: (A look at an old story I did.)

"I can't believe this! "Himeko hissed when her suitcase exploded, spilling all of her clothes onto the muddy ground. She cursed under her breath and began to pick up her things, unaware of the man watching her carefully...

"She doesn't seem like something extraordinary. The poor girl won't last a week. "The man said with a smirk. A woman stepped from the darkness next to him.

"True she doesn't look like much, but she could mean the end of the world to us. "The woman replied. The two nodded and disappeared into the darkness. Himeko still unaware of the two proceeded home with her things.

"Hey Jellee!" Kiyo cried cheerfully. Himeko sighed upon hearing her nickname. She hasn't even made it into school and she was upset. It was going to be one of those days...

'I swear! If I was a dude and had bigger muscles I'd rip off Kiyo's special something and put it in a jar of mayo!'

Despite Himeko's death look, Kiyo continued with his rant.

"What are you eating for lunch today? Sweet potatoes? They'll make you fat-"his laughs were interrupted with a drop kick. The girl stood in a karate stance.

"Stop messing with Himmy! Or face my wrath! "She challenged.

Kiyo ignored the challenge and went for the bulls horns "Don't you kid me Rei!"He said with a sneaky smile.

Rei turned a deep red"Kid you?"

"You tried to impress me with those awesome striped undies!"

Himeko laughed when Kiyo earned himself an epic falcon punch. She loved her best friends to death but sometimes they were too much.

"We should get to class guys, middle school finals are soon and we need to study! "She interrupted.

"Yes! We have to get in the same junior high school!" Rei had fire in her eyes and was starting to scare the mess out of her.

"Junior high is the time that we discover secrets and true love!" Kiyo was going into his otaku phase. "Summer festivals in yukata's and fireworks at the beach! Getting trapped on an island with the one you love with a sunset kiss!"

"Slow down horn dog! That only happens in manga-" Himeko was interrupted with an explosion.

"What was that?"

"Rei! Kiyo-Kun!"

"Himeko! Where are you?"

Himeko shielded her eye's when a bright light blinded her...

"Protect the Blood heart! Remember to dance in the dark!"

'Nani? Dance in the dark? Blood heart?'

Everything went dark before she could ask the strange voice.

"Hey!"

'Who was that?'

"Are you alive? Hey! Wake up!"

"Hey!"

'Who's talking to me? What happen?'

"Are you going to lie there all day?"

I blinked from the bright light and gasped at what I saw. I was surrounded in a strange tropical forest filled with unfamiliar but beautiful flowers and plants.

'Wasn't I in Tokyo moments ago? Why is so hot?'

"Hey! Can't you hear?"

Sighing I looked at the source of the rude voice. "Hey Pal! I just. .."

I was interrupted by my 'Friend'.

A tall and lightly tanned boy around my age. A gold crown nestled in his long silver hair; He was wearing a skirt like bottom that showed off his muscular appeal and gold accessory's. His golden eyes stared into my green ones.

In other words: Wow!

"Are you going to stare at me all day?"

"Oops! Sorry! I'm a bit tizzied..."Did I just say 'Tizzied'?

"Who are you? Where am I?" Slow down on the questions girl!

The boy gave an annoyed sigh at my flustered looks.

"My name is Inuyasha Sakura-Nomiya, prince of the Sunny kingdom, the main kingdom of plant TamaShikon. Everyone calls me star though…"

'TamaShikon? Sunny kingdom…'

"Would you like assistance? You look like hell. I've never seen anything like you before! What's with your clothing? "

'He's getting pretty talky here.'

I agreed and he led me through the amazing amazon forest. For a prince he sure knew how to handle himself in a jungle. Aren't princes supposed to be all frail and polite? Inuyasha was muscular and had the manners of a wild child. That crown was the only thing that made him prince-like.

Finally we entered a clearing. A brilliant crystal castle with a sun emblem on the flags, I'm guessing this is the sunny kingdom, there were rainbows everywhere from the crystal castle and farms and villages surrounded the beautiful fountain in the square. Monsters and humans of all times were chatting and living their lives like it was normal. A little witch girl passed by me on her broom. I was dumbfounded, it was like storybook setting. Inuyasha was greeted warmly as we passed through the crowds and into the castle. The inside was awesome too: Crystals everywhere were making rainbows and portraits were set up everywhere.

"Are you just going to stand their? Come on!" Inuyasha sounded a bit too annoyed. I saw little bubbles passed by me. 'There are little things in them, what are they?' I thought while staring. As if to answer my question Inuyasha took one of the things and looked at it with the utmost care.

"These are little planets, their just starting out and are devolving slowly…. It's a prince's job to take care of them…. Why don't we sit down with some snacks and deal with you."

…

Turns out, I love star fruit…

…

After hours of exotic snacks, talking, walking, and exploring, we couldn't find a way to get me home. We decided that I could reside in the castle till I could find a way home. I didn't mind, after hot bath and silk pajamas it didn't matter.

"I'll think of something tomorrow… "Once my head touched the cloud soft pillow, I quickly fell into a deep sleep.

…

Himeko suddenly awoke from her dream grateful that her parents or siblings didn't wake her. A dream about her schools Ice child and she awoke tangled in sheets, covered in cold sweat and her hands in very intimate places. Himeko quickly cleaned herself up and got ready for bed.

"I have to find out more about that guy…"

The next day she decided to her strange dream.

**Well! I don't know what else to write so I'll be back! I don't own Inuyasha but I wish I did. I'm currently on to see if I'm somehow related to Rumiko Takahashi. So wish me luck! I'm again sorry for my dumb computer. I'm watching Inuyasha right now to get ideas to help you guys out with more chapters. I love you guys for supporting a rookie like me. My editor and publisher wants me to put up my story's first with different characters so I'd like to hear your opinion. Being a DJ and a writer is a tough job so wish me luck! –Chao chaos!**

**Next time: First a man…now a…woman?**


	3. First a ManNow a Woman?

**Hey! Hi! I just had a cool dream and its 3:30! (^_^) So I've been asleep for…a whole HOUR! I just had three 5-hour energy so bear with me because the words on the page won't stop bouncing around –Nope! NOPE! So! Remember! Listen up! It's really important...Ya know I forget so I don't know why I brought it up. ANYWAY!**

**Last time:** **…**

_**After hours of exotic snacks, talking, walking, and exploring, we couldn't find a way to get me home. **_

_**We decided that I could reside in the castle till I could find a way home. I didn't mind, after hot bath and silk pajamas it didn't matter.**_

_**"I'll think of something tomorrow… "Once my head touched the cloud soft pillow, I quickly fell into a deep sleep.**_

…

_**Himeko suddenly awoke from her dream grateful that her parents or siblings didn't wake her. **_

_**A dream about her schools Ice child and she awoke tangled in sheets, covered in cold sweat and her hands in very intimate places. Himeko quickly cleaned herself up and got ready for bed.**_

_**"I have to find out more about that guy…"**_

_**The next day she decided to her strange dream.**_

**NOW:**

**Chapter 3: First a man…now a woman?**

Himeko looked around at the huge cherry blossom forest and the dirt path that supposedly leads to Inuyasha's house. She was lost to say the least. If you looked at the front of her home then you'd see his home right on top of the hill below her home. She didn't even walk up a little slope!

After walking in circles and walking back out of the forest from where she started again and again, she was fed up! She walked in a straight line and got nowhere.

"Shouldn't that mean I'd find it easily then!" She screamed to no one in particular.

She then sat on the ground in defeat. She looked up at the sky only to see a ceiling of cherry blossoms.

'Pretty' she thought feeling dizzy.

"You shouldn't talk to yourself, people will wonder."

Himeko turned around to find a small boy with fiery red hair worn in a ponytail eating a lollipop. He was wearing a middle school uniform: a white shirt with a red tie, brown shorts, green jacket, white socks and brown shoes.

'It's my schools middle school uniform for the boys but I've never seen him before. Not like I know all the middle school kids…Why was he standing there in the middle of the forest? Was he lost too?'

"Uhhh…" Himeko sighed at her stupid response.

'Smooth Himeko…Smooth.'

The boy smiled evilly reaching in his pocket. Himeko held her breath and waited for him to pull out a gun or something.

'Wait, that doesn't make sense. He's only a little kid. Only about six or seven years old. Why would he have a gun.'

The boy just smiled at her suspense. She let out a sigh for being so stupid when he pulled out some more candy and ate it. (Anyone see that 'eat' is really 'ate' twisted up?)

"Are you looking for big brother? You won't find him."

Himeko looked at him strangely.

'Big brother? What's with the gang master act?'

"Is Inuyasha-san your brother little one? Why can't I see him?"

The boy looked at her like she was an idiot.

He finished his candy and sighed.

'Well excuse me pal!' Himeko thought sarcastically.

"I'm Shippo Sakura-Nomiya, Inunee-chan's little brother. You can't see him because I said so." Shippo snickered at left her alone in the cherry blossom forest.

'What a brat, I feel bad for Inuyasha. They must get into a lot of fights.'

She suddenly felt scared and ran till she so civilization again. Why did she feel like that? All she did was walk in the same direction Shippo was walking and she suddenly got scared and ran. How was she going to talk to Inuyasha now? She looked at herself in a pond.

"Why is an average girl like me looking for a cool guy like him anyway?" Himeko said ignoring everyone's stares. She was the weird new girl in an old town; it was no surprise people were staring. The thing she just said was weird though. She stopped and compared herself to Inuyasha for a second.

Himeko Kanaday: red messy hair and bright green eyes. She was wearing a yellow shirt, blue jeans and red converse.

Bust size: Small!

Height: Average!

Talents: None!

Academics: Zilch!

Now she was depressing herself…

Inuyasha Sakura-Nomiya, Silver long tangle free soft awesome hair and amazing Honey eyes. No idea what he is wearing?

Muscles: Big!

Height: Tall!

Talents: Art! All Martial arts! School in general! Running! Being cool!

Academics: Valedictorian since pre-school!

Himeko sat on a bench to catch herself. Her life sucks! From what she's heard, Inuyasha's life was awesome. Figures…In these kinds of stories the main character's life sucks. That should mean something crazy is going to her though. (She obviously didn't read my suckish summery, if she did, she would probably would be freaking out.)

"Dam you Inuyasha for being so awesome!" she screamed.

The people that were staring were getting scarcer. She felt a strange when a shadow fell over her.

'At least he isn't here to hear that.' She thought hopefully.

"Well thanks I guess…"

Himeko got scared and prayed silently.

'I know I don't pray a lot god, but please don't let that be Inuyasha!'

As if to mock her, there was her dream guy in a red shirt, white jacket and red shoes with blue jeans. He was smirking at her while girls giggled behind her.

'Dam! Thanks God.' She thought. She looked up with a nervous smile on her face.

'This can't be happening! He heard what I said. What Do I say now?'

"What's up? Any chance you can forget what I just said?"

He smirked at her as if to say no. She sighed and stood up to leave then suddenly remembered why she was there. The two started to walk together. At first it was quiet till Himeko got uneasy and started a one sided conversation.

"Hey!" Himeko said breaking the silence.

"I saw your little brother a while ago. He doesn't look like you. Shippo was wearing his uniform but its Saturday."

Inuyasha looked bored and Himeko laughed nervously. She was starting to ramble again. They finally stopped at a small café and walked in. Himeko finally snapped out of her thoughts and found herself in a nice café with the hottest guy in school.

To put it simply…She spazzed.

Himeko's mind was racing.

'Am I on a date? This is a date! Why didn't I see this coming! I just walked into the shop. Everyone's staring!'

…

After she polished off her second ice cream from the café Himeko finally started to relax.

Inuyasha showed no expression but he did talk a little. Their conversation went a little like this:

I: So you ran in to my brother did you?

H: Yes, he seems like a pain though.

I: He is a little brother. Their all pains. But at the end of the day he's okay. I guess…

H: Oh…I have one too.

I: okay…

{Awkward silence.}

Inuyasha walked home with the girl till she again woke up from her thoughts. (She won't ever learn. If you don't know by now I'm the author. HI!)

When they got to the forest Himeko blacked out only after to see Inuyasha's red eyes and evil smile.

…

Himeko woke up the same way she did last time but with a lingering dizziness. She cleaned herself again and went to ask her parents something.

"Hey mom! How did I get upstairs?"

Her mother, (I'm too lazy to name her.) put down her sewing and looked at her daughter.

"What are you talking about sweetie-cake? You walked inside without a word of hello to anyone. Are you in heat are something? This is the time of your life were your reaching your sexual interest. Come talk to me if you have any problems dear."

Himeko sighed. 'If only she knew.'

Her father danced in with a dumb smile on his face. (Yup, still too lazy.) He started yapping about his usual crap so she left.

It was still light out but she was eager to go to sleep. She started singing to ease her mind witch was filled with questions of the day.

"You Miss even the slightest attention to

Words such as Greed

They just fly Whispers

And sensory Iranakatta

Now. . .

Now. . .

Forecast \

betray even measurable Greed \ 's Accident

We actually never came

Made to take the place of

The flag stood in your voice

The Program began to move different

Disappeared. . .

An obstacle to tomorrow

Not leave from. . . Well. . .

Do not have to worry about

For you always

Back to the things you promised 此所

I believe that the role of

Dawn looked spectacular

Advance without knowing from

Nothing

Keep quiet rounds

More shadows fell round the

Dark. . . Dark. . .

To discourage building light Darkness of Rout

Fall even shaking anxiety

It travels fast in a heartbeat

More texture in your eyes

Security removed after all

Said. . .

Ahead of tomorrow's hope

Hope leads the mind

Cheng will change reality

Over a short time

Things are back to 易Kunai 此所

Challenges for the work

Quiet storm

One case begins

You will also feel

Missing

Not enough

Energy over time

Said. . .

Ahead of tomorrow's hope

Hope leads the mind

Cheng will change reality

For you always

Back to the things you promised land

I believe that the role of

Dawn looked"

Himeko sighed. 'Still not sleepy.'

She starting singing again…

There's a wall of shutters behind me.

My fingertips smell like steel.

Move ahead! Strum those strings! Its crowded, at any rate.

Find a way from here.

You'll find what you're looking for.

Play some rock

Gaze into the distance

Inside this city where you can't even take a breather.

The starry sky is the best stage of them all.

The crows cry out, Caw, caw.

I'm always thinking of them. I wonder when they'll go to sleep.

Find a way I will too,

In a song for me to sing out.

Making rock echo

With the crows, Ill sings out.

How long will I exist in this place?

I feel like there were people who once said that.

If you're only going to say annoying things,

Let the jet black wings carry you away and just disappear.

With all my power, Im about to collapse.

My fingers are worn out and in pain,

But, still, Will perform. Tonight will be a big story.

Find a way from here.

You'll find what you're looking for.

Let's rock out and play on.

Ill takes my luck and sings it out.

No matter how long, Ill exist here

Within all the people who pass through.

On this stage enclosed in the darkness,

I sing my poem of hope right now.

Even you must also be tired.

I want to send this to that back of yours -

From within the pitch darkness,

The song of light that gleams with hope

Yes, that song"

**Well! I should go to sleep because I feel half dead. I don't own anything…YET! Bwahhahahahahahahahaha! I won't watch Inuyasha: final act because I don't want my favorite anime to end! Plez review! Chao chaos guys! ~Yui S.**

**Next,**

**Chapter 4: Pocky Turtles **


	4. Pockey Turtles

**I'm bored! My publisher and I are taking a vacation to the Bermuda triangle but I'm a little scared. (.) If I mysteriously disappear or drop my USB Cord in my long island ice tea, remember me as the person you might know. Maybe I was the leader in that weird group of people always laughing or that hot chick who works at the club as a DJ. I tried to see the dam fireworks but I went to the wrong place! I like the black guy on the news on family guy. I just got a Stewie pen that talk! YAY! I don't really want to start packing so I'm giving you guys some new story's and a new chapter! May the force be with you! Don't talk to hobo's unless he/she is wearing a cape then possibly that hobo could be magic. Remember that!**

Talking

_Thinking_

Change in scene or P.O.V

I own nothing….get it straight 

**Last time:**

**How long will I exist in this place? I feel like there were people who once said that. If you're only going to say annoying things, let the jet black wings carry you away and just disappear. With all my power, I'm about to collapse. My fingers are worn out and in pain, but, still, Will perform. Tonight will be a big story. Find a way from here. You'll find what you're looking for. Let's rock out and play on. Ill takes my luck and sings it out. No matter how long, Ill exists here. Within all the people who pass through. On this stage enclosed in the darkness, I sing my poem of hope right now. Even you must also be tired. I want to send this to that back of yours - From within the pitch darkness, the song of light that gleams with hope yes, that song"**

**Now:**

**Chapter 4: Pocky Turtles!**

9:00pm

Himeko still couldn't get to sleep after a few hours of lying around on her bed. She watched foamy squirrel video's on her black laptop and munched on zebra cakes. Finally she ran out of cake and video's so she just sat there. After sitting there for four more hours Himeko started trying to figure out if her parents were having sex or fighting after hearing a rhythmic noise. Her parents were crazy, they didn't even really kiss. Every day she wondered if today was the day the two would just explode and do it right then and there. To her disappointment, it was just her stupid cell phone in the dryer. Himeko sighed and pulled out an emergency phone and dialed Yuka's number. "Again, Are you serious Himeko! This is your tenth emergency phone; you now only have twenty more phones!" She yelled in her phone. Himeko rubbed her ears and hung up before Yuka started bitching and she wasn't up for yelling or sleeping so she decided to walk outside in her weird get up: A white tee, blue jeans, her red hair in a ponytail, and white boots. She tried to make herself look older with a bit of makeup, but it worked a bit too well. The drunken people warmed up to her really fast and she met Lenny and some guy that thinks he's Mr. Peanut. Lenny was obviously high and Mr. Peanut was walking with her when suddenly he started rubbing his nose on her cheek in a circular motion and Himeko's mind filled with one sentence. _'Damn, of course I would sneak out on a big town-wide happy hour.'_

"Does that creep you out?" Mr. Peanut asked. Himeko shook her head yes. Strangely, the guy stopped and reached in his pants and pulled out a machete. "So…do you want to have some cake?" He said looking at a café filled with people.

"Doesn't that bother you?" Himeko said trying not to barf. It was obvious the guy wasn't wearing any underwear.

'_Where was he keeping that machete?'_

"You should stay away from Inuyasha you hear! He is bad news! You also stay away from the talking baby on the weird frog. OOOOHHHH!" Mr. Peanut walked into the darkness, came back to through up and walked back into darkness. Himeko poked the darkness only to find a dark corner…_'Where did he go? _'She thought. Himeko shook her head and walked around town with a weird smile on her face. _'What the heck am I going to do?'_ She thought and started singing:

"Oh, I'm a pudgy baby, not a nun. If you're an evil witch I'll punch you for fun." "Excuse me?" Himeko turned to see a fat man with purple robes and a big witch hat nestled in ugly green hair. "Oh…Um." She didn't know what to say. "I warned you once; I won't say it again… Stay away from Inuyasha…" Himeko shielded her eyes when an eerie blue light surrounded her. "…What was that?"

10:00pm

Himeko sat on a bench eating yanyan sticks again lost. After talking with a bunch of people she probably shouldn't, things were getting boring. Everyone was ether drunk or high on something, and she didn't understand any of them. The old man and Mr. Peanut guy said the same thing…Stay away from Inuyasha. _'Is he really that bad?' _Himeko thought. She didn't really have anything better to do than wander around and talk to weirdoes. Lenny had somehow caught up to her and their conversation went a little like this:

L: Do you like ninjas?

H: mmmmmmm

L: I know! Do you like them tot taters? I saw that from Napoleon Dynamite. I can't watch the godfather because my goldfish kept dying when I sing the blues but I don't know any blues, you see that zebra over there?

H: mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

L: hurrble dhjdsfkhuuuuuubnfbshjre, jkgdhjhklgdsjfkdskjgnmf (Too this point, Lenny is too drunk to be understandable or Himeko just doesn't care to listen.)

H: mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

L: hfifnjklfnnybcdsjb, chhjfjfghjfhjh.

Himeko sees a familiar street and walks to her house. Lenny falls and starts crying, miraculously being understandable.

L: You're leaving!

H: Yes.

L: I thought we had something!

H: No.

L: Why do you close yours when we make love!

H: I don't even know you.

L: I'm going to the hotel bitch! Don't fallow me.

H: Fine!

L: Remember the Alamo! Damn it!

'_Weirdo' _Himeko walked into the house without any problems, her father was sleeping on the couch and her cat, Duck, was licking herself. _'Gross…'_ She thought. "Dang" Himeko was sick of her room and wondered about Mr. Peanut guy and the witch guy said. "How did he know about Inuyasha?" She wondered out loud. She was sure he was only a weird drunk. But maybe she should lay low with Inuyasha. The whole time she was with him was weird. "Maybe Inuyasha is a gang lord and is out to rape me or something! I am pretty awesome!" Himeko shouted at no one. Then she heard a loud thud and turned around to see a smirking Inuyasha sitting on her bed. "You're wrong…And humble." He said, his smirk getting bigger. "What are you smirking at?" Himeko said trying to stay awake; she was starting to feel dizzy again. "Doesn't the fact that I'm in your room bother you more? Or do you have weird guys come in your room all the time. You probably sell tacos to them huh?" He said nodding his head to the pack of tacos on her desk. Himeko was in awe. That was probably the most words she had heard him say ever! _'When did I go to Taco bell? How did Inuyasha get in my house' _"Do you want some or something? I don't know how those things got there…" Inuyasha was already eating some though. She went down to the kitchen for some water only to find the strange ugly man sitting on the floor. "What are you doing here?" The man stood up and Himeko noticed that he suddenly lost weight. "I told you to stay away from Inuyasha…" His ugly hair turned jet black and his ugly, pudgy face turned into a sexy, narrow one. Standing before her was a tall, slender, sexy witch. His robe fell around him showing off his six packs. His black hair curtained him. "You have been warned two will be here to see you in a few days." The man started to disappear a thick cloud of smoke and ran up to Inuyasha who was finishing the food and was checking his IPhone. "What are you?" She asked looking at a strange devil tail protruding behind him, waving about. He didn't look up from his phone but smiled wickedly. "An Inunate, part incubus, mermaid, vampire and other weird stuff…" He said bluntly. Himeko tried not to shiver from the deep and twisted voice Inuyasha just used. _'I don't get it…What the hell is he'_ Himeko saw Inuyasha staring at her and laughed. "Mermaid huh? That must be awesome. Those must have been good! All the tacos are gone; you get to do a lot of cool stuff huh? I have a boring life though, until I met you I guess." Inuyasha snickered, "I guess…" He stood up and opened the window. "I'll be seeing you…this didn't happen by the way…" Himeko nodded as he jumped out the window and headed towards his house with a twisted smile settled on his face.

Yup, that's it. I didn't say it'd be GOOD. I just needed to procrastinate a bit before packing for Bermuda. My publisher is pretty cool for taking me on a trip but Bermuda! Sorry Jessica if you're reading this but I hear about too many people disappearing. I tried to redo things but it didn't come out what I wanted, I might have to answer some questions on here! Sorry about that… I own nothing. Bye.

Next

Chapter 5: Puppet dance


	5. Puppet Dance

**SORRY! **I** just read my work and it's a piece of (censored). Wait****!**** I can't say (censored). Well that's (censored). (censored) (censored) (censored) (censored) (censored) (censored) (censored) (censored) (censored). Oh well, I promise to be better!**

**Talking**

_Thoughts_

CHANGE IN VEIW AND OR SCENE.

**Inuyasha: Thanks to you people subscribing to her YouTube and reviewing this pointless piece of (censored) I remain stuck in hell with these imbeciles.**

**DJShay: You sound like fluffy.**

**Inuyasha: Fuck! You…**

**DJShay: I own no one except Himmy!**

**Inuyasha: When do I get to sleep with someone?**

**Kagome: We have to limit the sexual content or the S.M.O.A (Sheltering mothers of America) will delete us!**

**Inuyasha: Curse you S.M.O.A! Curse you all! Wait! We're in japan…**

**Kagome: Plea**s**e review**

**Last time: (The last chapter was a piece of crap so put it out of your mind!)**

Himeko sighed and looked around the field of flowers next to the school. There was a pipe burst and the school had to close early so everyone was eating lunch and waiting for their parents.

'_A week at a new school and you still don't have any friends. Smooth Himeko.'_

"Himeko!"

Himeko snapped out of her depressing thoughts, Kagome was waving madly at her to come over. There was three girls with her and three boys with Inuyasha. Everyone warmed up to her quickly and Kagome picked every one out. "Hi Himeko!Want to eat lunch with us?" Himeko smiled a bit too brightly and started to laugh." I would like to join you and…"

Kagome laughed at Himeko's failure of humor. The girl with a high brown ponytail spoke first." I'm Sango, and this lecher next to me is Miroku." She said pointing to a boy with black short hair tired in a rat tail and violet eyes. He was on the ground with a red handprint on his face and was laughing nervously. The girl with red hair and green eyes sighed at the guy with the black ponytail laughing next to her. "The idiot next to me is Koga and I'm Ayame." The girl with short hair spoke up next. "I'm Rin and hear is Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru remained expressionless. Himeko looked at them all. "How do you guys know each other? You don't seem like you all would be friends." Inuyasha gulped down the rest of her choco cornet. (You win the internet if you know were that's from.) "I know Miroku because he thought I was a girl and starting hitting on me." Everyone looked at Miroku."What?"Inuyasha continued." Sango is my karate partner, Ayame prevented Koga's death, Rin has been my friend for years, Kagome and you are my neighbors, and Sesshomaru is unfortunately my older brother." Sesshomaru remained emotionless. Inuyasha sensed Himeko's confusion. "We hated our teacher and heard she secretly owned a 'gentlemen's club' we got together and brought her down." Himeko was stunned. "How?" Inuyasha smiled."Well…"

…. … …

(A.N my cousin gave me "Charlie's Angels: Full Throttle." And I freaking LOVE it. If you watched it, you'll know what this is…sort of)

The spotlights were low. Shadows of the feminine form could be discerned through the darkness. Males, human and youkai alike, reclined in their fashionably upholstered dinner chairs, clutching glasses of scotch, whiskey and other forms of alcohol, imbibing at their leisure. Suddenly, a drumbeat began. When the music floated in, the spotlights turned on, one by one, revealing four scantily clad females.

_**You're so hypnotizing**__**  
><strong>__**Could you be the devil,**__**  
><strong>__**Could you be an angel**__**  
><strong>__**Your touch magnetizing**__**  
><strong>__**Feels like I'm floating,**__**  
><strong>__**Leaves my body glowing**__****_

_**They say be afraid**__**  
><strong>__**You're not like the others,**__**  
><strong>__**Futuristic lover**__**  
><strong>__**Different DNA,**__**  
><strong>__**They don't understand you**_

The females began to sway seductively in unison, strutting forward on their high heels. They each struck a pose, sensually running their hands down their chests and over the curve of their hips. Then they began choreographed steps, migrating in pairs to the two poles on the stage.

_****__**You're from a whole 'nother world**__**  
><strong>__**A different dimension**__**  
><strong>__**You open my eyes**__**  
><strong>__**And I'm ready to go,**__**  
><strong>__**Lead me into the light**_

Next, the females began to swing around the poles, then stopped, leaning in, eyes closed, red lips just breaths away from their partner's. They quickly slipped past each other and began another choreographed dance, wiggling and grinding in unison.

_**Kiss me, K-K-Kiss me**__**  
><strong>__**Infect me with your loving**__**  
><strong>__**And fill me with your poison**__**  
><strong>__**Take me, T-T-Take me**__**  
><strong>__**Wanna be your victim,**__**  
><strong>__**Ready for abduction**__**  
><strong>__**Boy, you're an alien,**__**  
><strong>__**Your touch so foreign**__**  
><strong>__**It's supernatural,**__**  
><strong>__**Extra-terrestrial**_

"Whoa…" Miroku breathed, eyes glued to the stage, watching Sango. The Slayer was dressed in black ankle boots, fishnet stockings, black dance shorts and dark blue corset-like tube top the top laces undone to show a hint of fluffy white lace and _décolletage_. Her hair was curled and partially up, her bangs framing smoky dark eyes. She was wearing a white devil tail with matching collar and headband.

"Hey!" the Hunter was smacked in the back of the head with a towel. An irritated feminine-looking man, dressed identically to Miroku in a red bowtie, sliver vest and white tuxedo shirt, scowled down at the monk. "Your job is to serve the drinks, not stare at the girls!"

"Hai, of course, sir. Forgive me," Miroku bowed.

"Silly men," the man sorted then went to scrutinize other servers.

Miroku made is way over to an elegantly clothed table, setting down napkin and drink. He turned and passed by another table, whispering to the seated silver-haired youkai as he passed.

"He's in position."

"Hn," Sesshomaru muttered, returning his attention to casually surveying the club. When his eyes swept past Rin, grinding sensually against a pole. He growled. Her white skirt was too short, in his opinion. Her purple dress was too tight and showed too much of her…assets. Her curled and free-flowing hair, eye makeup and red lips were too sensual. And she was wearing little white boots that laced up her calves. A black collar decorated with pearls hung around her neck.

Kouga sat behind the bar, mixing drinks and pouring drafts. He repeatedly snuck glances at the stage, eyeing Ayame in her short green dress with a gold corset laced up over top. Her red hair was down, falling dramatically into her eyes. He watched as she kicked a green-heeled foot up in the air, and then spun in a pirouette. A Gold collar with a broken chain spun around with her.

InuYasha was crouched in a corner, on the catwalk above the bar in the Banryu Gentleman's Lounge. He was trying hard to focus on the task ahead, but his eyes kept drifting to Kagome, who was dancing closely with Sango. The miko wore high-heeled boots that laced up to her knees, a frilly black skirt, white tube top, loose red tie, and her hair piled high in a messy bun, curly tendrils falling out.

"Holy man to Inu-Kuro, keep steady," Miroku's voice hummed out of his earpiece.

"Affirmative. Ready at the go."

Down on stage, the girls formed a circle and began to rotate around, twirling and spinning expertly.

"Why did we agree to be the decoys again?" Kagome whispered out of the side of her mouth.

"Inuyasha gave us his signature 'The Look,'" Sango muttered back. "Plus the boys were all a bit too eager to do the bust here."

"Don't lie," Ayame spun past them. "You know you like gettin' a lil' hoe-ish for the boys."

"What?" Sango hissed. "The only hoe around here is you!"

"Girl! Please. You are trippin'."

"Why I oughtta-"

"Stop the bitch fight and focus!" Kagome hissed, leaping in between them. She threw her arms around Sango's neck and began to sway and dip sensually, backing the tall Slayer away from the redhead.

Rin twirled herself around Ayame. "Why do you keep annoying her like that?"

"I'm not. She's just bitchy tonight."

Rin just rolled her eyes.

"Perfection to Sakura," Sesshomaru's voice drifted out of her earpiece. "Inu-Kuro is at the ready."

"Affirmative. Commencing now." Rin leapt and dropped to the floor in a crouch, seductively rolling up. The other girls did the same. Then they descended from the stage and out into the audience.

Ayame, Rin and Ayame walked around tables, wiggling their butts in some males' faces and leaning over and thrusting their chests in others. They slid over a few laps, kissed a few cheeks and ran their fingers through some of the clientele's hair. The entire club was mesmerized.

Kagome strutted her way around a few tables, running her fingers playfully over knees and shoulders. When she reached her destination, she straddled a man with a long, black braid and a cross-shaped mark on his forehead. She smiled coyly and leaned in, running her fingers down his chest and over his lapels and pockets.

"How am I doin' Mr. Bankotsu?" she purred in his ear.

"Just fine, sweetheart. Just _fine_."

Kagome flashed him a smile, sliding off his lap. She spun around and past Miroku, discreetly passing a key into his hands. She and the other Slayers continued to make their rounds, and then wandered back on stage to continue the final segment.

Miroku walked past the bar, slipping the key under a rag to Kouga. Kouga took the rag and stuffed it in his apron, then picked up a box of liquor and carried it to the steps. InuYasha was waiting in the shadows. The inu-hanyou carefully extracted the rag from Kouga, unwrapping it and pulling out the key. Discarding the rag, he crept his way back up to the catwalk and over to a black door.

"They are sufficiently occupied. Do it now," Sesshomaru's voice drifted from InuYasha's earpiece.

"Roger," InuYasha replied, twisting the knob and entering the room. He quickly shut the door behind him and changed quickly then looked in the mirror. "No bad…" He said.

He had done his hair in waves with white shoes and pants. Inuyasha had a black shirt with the top buttons undone showing a little of his six-pack and collar. (A.N I don't feel like describing anything but Inuyasha is wearing Maka's collar from Rossario Vampire.)

Posing as one of the teachers 'pets' he got some VERY vulgar pictures and told everyone that the job was done. Ayame strutted over to Miroku and flirted with him. He slipped the key into her hand as she backed away. Kagome then approached Ayame, whispering and laughing with each other. Both went to join their "boss" at his table.

"Ah, ladies," Bankotsu greeted them warmly. "I was just telling the rest of your group how wonderful you were on stage."

Rin giggled from her place on a young

"Got it," he whispered looking through the shiny black camera. The teacher was going down.

He then made his way through the back of the club, passing the key to Miroku. The girls had finished their performance on stage and were now mingling among the clientele, while a solo act took the stage.

, bald men's lap as Kagome took her seat on Bankotsu's. Sango smiled tightly from her place on a squat man's knee. The miko ran her palm along Bankotsu's jacket lapels. "You're too kind, sir."

Bankotsu chuckled. "I can be far kinder," he whispered in a low voice, placing his hand on her thigh.

Kagome had to bite through her lip to keep from shouting. _'Get your slimy hands off me!'_

Kagome kept her cool though and smiled gently and stood up. "I should get going, sir. I've got to get to the library to study for my finals, and I've got two buses to catch."

Bankotsu nodded. "Oh well, your loss. You could have earned some extra _perks_."

Kagome kept that same simpering smile on her face as she turned to go to the dressing rooms. _'That pig...The only_perk_he's ever going to get is my foot up his ass!'_

Once outside, Kagome spotted a black Chevy truck and headed toward it. She opened the door to find InuYasha and Miroku inside.

"Let me see it," she asked, holding out her hand as Miroku put the truck in drive and peeled out of the alley. InuYasha silently handed her the camera.

"Jeez! What did you do to the woman? These pictures are awesome! I didn't think you'd get these awesome pics, is going down!"

"Tsk" the inu-hanyou growled.

"Well, this should make the principals happy."

"Whatever."

"What the hell is your problem?" Kagome snapped, eyeing InuYasha wearily.

"What the fuck do you think my problem is? That bitch had her hands all over me!" InuYasha growled angrily.

"Well we knew that was a possibility when you guys _volunteered_ us girls as the decoy for a mission in a _gentleman's club_!" Kagome shouted, getting in the hanyou's face.

"Fuck that! There are rules!"

"Well asshole criminals don't exactly follow 'rules,' do they!"

"Still don't mean I want her touching me" He said quietly.

Kagome opened her mouth then shut it. "Was it really that bad?"she asked quietly.

InuYasha bowed his head his bangs shadowing his face."I don't know…" he whispered.

Kagome smiled and held her friend in a tight embrace

"…and that's what happened." Inuyasha said taking a deep breath." Miss. Minamoto was fired and we started hanging out together." Himeko couldn't contain herself." I can't believe you guys did something so awesome…wear did you guys learn how to dance like that and talk to people like that?"

The girls blush from the story turned from a dark red to purple from extreme embarrassment. The Koga and Miroku looked away, Inuyasha gulped down some milk. Sesshomaru acted indifferent. Miroku coughed. "Anyone want to get some food?" Everyone nodded and left the yard.

**Th**_**e Karaoke bar: Himeko's imagination ( A.N I love this author! If your reading this, please finish 'White girls kick Widows ash'!)**_

_Inuyasha jumped to the microphone, "Tokyo!" The answering roar of applause made his ears nearly bleed, but he took it as a go. "Miroku, hit it!" Miroku touched his key_ board and began, Kouga following with the lead guitar, and Sesshomaru jumping in with the drums.

Inuyasha sang.

_**Whaaaoaaa**_

_**Whaaaoaaa**_

Sesshomaru picked up a beat with his drumms and Kouga played louder.

_**Just hear me out**_

_**If it's not perfect**_

_**I'll perfect it**_

_**Til my heart explodes**_

Inuyasha banged his head forward and continued.

_**I highly doubt**_

_**I can make it through**_

_**Another of your**_

_**Episodes**_

_**Lashing out,**_

_**One of the petty moves**_

_**you pull until**_

_**you lose control**_

Inuyasha gripped the microphone, stand and all, and bent forward, bringing it with him.

_**You wear me out**_

Miroku sang into his microphone.

_**Whaaaoaa**_

_**Whaaaoaa**_

Inuyasha bent with the stand in the opposite direction, his hair blowing around him as he sang.

_**But it's all right now**_

_**Lets go home,**_

_**get stoned**_

_**We could end up**_

_**making love**_

_**instead of misery**_

_**Go home,**_

_**Get stoned**_

**'**_**Cause the sights are**_

_**so much better**_

_**when your mad at me**_

Inuyasha smirked into the microphone and backed away from it a few steps before jumping back to it and banging his head forward.

Miroku sang a line.

_**You wear me out**_

Inuyasha sang over him.

_**We could end up**_

_**making love**_

_**instead of misery**_

And Miroku sang again.

_**But it's alright now**_

Only to have to go into his key board solo.

Inuyasha sang again.

_**Without a doubt**_

_**The break up is**_

_**worth the make up**_

_**sights your giving me**_

_**Lets hash it out**_

_**cause your bitching and**_

_**your yelling**_

_**don't mean anything**_

Inuyasha staired into the crowd, grinning as he saw them dancing and singing along.

_**Don't count me out**_

_**I can handle all the**_

_**baggage**_

_**that your carrying**_

_**You wear me out**_

Miroku sang.

_**Whaaaoaaa**_

And Inuyasha picked it back up.

_**But it's all right now**_

_**Lets go home**_

_**get stoned**_

_**We could end up**_

_**making love**_

_**instead of misery**_

_**Go home,**_

_**Get stoned,**_

_**Cause the sights are**_

_**so much better**_

_**when your mad at me**_

Miroku sang his back up again.

_**You wear me out**_

Only to have Inuyasha sing over him.

_**We could end up**_

_**making love**_

_**instead of misery**_

But he continued anyways.

_**But it's alright now.**_

Kouga slammed his guitar, throwing his head forward and falling to his knee's as he did his own solo.

Inuyasha smirked and started singing again.

_**Lets go home**_

_**get stoned**_

_**we could end up**_

_**making love**_

_**instead of misery**_

_**Go home**_

_**Get stoned**_

_**cause the sights**_

_**are so much better**_

_**when your**_

_**mad at me**_

Miroku continued.

_**You wear me out**_

Inuyasha sang over him.

_**We could end up making love instead of misery**_

Miroku bobbed his head and he sang the next line.

_**But it's alright now**_

Inuyasha smirked and then burst out.

_**Cause the sights are**_

_**so much better**_

_**when your mad at me**_

_**Lets go home**_

_**get stoned**_

Miroku did his Whaaaoaaa's as Inuyasha continued.

_**Lets go home**_

_**Get stoned**_

They repeated that and then Inuyasha continued on his own.

_**Lets go home**_

_**get stoned**_

The guys let the instruments play their last beats before heading back stage and away from the cheering crowd.

The girls was standing by the entrance to the back stage, and they were the first to congratulate the boys on their songs.

Himeko walked up to Inuyasha.

"That was great! I didn't know you could sing like that!"

Inuyasha shrugged. "That's cause you didn't know me."

Kagome was up next :

******Please don't say "You are lazy"****  
><strong>**But the truth is, I'm crazy****  
><strong>**The swans, I'm sure****  
><strong>**Give flutter kicks at a place that you can't see****  
><strong>**I'm instinctively obedient and loyal; I'm well aware of that I get trifled with****  
><strong>**Plus my future's looking bright...****  
><strong>**So sometimes, I take a break******

**Firmly ascertaining it with my eyes****  
><strong>**Marking my destination on the map****  
><strong>**If there's a shortcut, then it's the easy way out****  
><strong>**If I've got wings that can let me skip things, too, then that's the best******

**Oh no, I broke a nail; so I repaired it with glue****  
><strong>**With just that, I feel kind of accomplished****  
><strong>**What's important is loving yourself****  
><strong>**If you don't love yourself, then no one else can love you******

**Please don't say "You are lazy"****  
><strong>**But the truth is, I'm crazy****  
><strong>**A capable hawk, I'm sure****  
><strong>**Hides its picks at a place that you can't see****  
><strong>**I do my hardest to daydream; the reality drives me desperate****  
><strong>**Plus I'm still in mid-development...****  
><strong>**So unexpectedly, I go off-pitch******

**Even if you just don't see me****  
><strong>**My motivation blows the meter****  
><strong>**Dreaming with all my might****  
><strong>**Sleeping enough for you with all my might******

**I did it, I got a little thinner; I got so proud that I ate stuff****  
><strong>**With just that, why do I feel like it defeated the point?****  
><strong>**I promptly adjusted my goal downwards****  
><strong>**Adapting with flexibility to the occasion and changing mercurially will let me win******

**Please don't say "You are lazy"****  
><strong>**But the truth is, I'm crazy****  
><strong>**The peacocks, I'm sure****  
><strong>**Can charm you here and now****  
><strong>**I push on with my entire body and insides; my wish is to be slim and pretty****  
><strong>**Plus temptations come up a lot...****  
><strong>**So my will gets completely shattered******

**Oh no, it can't be the Red Point? No way, I barely cleared it!****  
><strong>**With just that, I feel like I can do everything****  
><strong>**What's important is acknowledging yourself****  
><strong>**If you don't forgive yourself, then no one else can forgive you******

**Please don't say "You are lazy"****  
><strong>**But the truth is, I'm crazy****  
><strong>**The swans, I'm sure****  
><strong>**Give flutter kicks at a place that you can't see****  
><strong>**I'm instinctively obedient and loyal; I'm well aware of that I get trifled with****  
><strong>**Plus my future's looking bright...****  
><strong>**So sometimes, I take a break!"**

**Everyone clapped as Sango took the mic, everyone was confused as a beat filled the room:**

**One, two, ready go**

**I'm tired of boys who make me cry  
>They cheat on me and they tell me lies<br>I want a love who'll never stray  
>When he sees other girls, he looks away<br>And if he never kisses me, well that's alright  
>'Cos we can just cuddle all night<strong>

**Gay boyfriend, gay boyfriend  
>I don't really care that you are queer<br>Gay boyfriend, gay boyfriend  
>I never feel lonely when you are near<br>****Miroku's jaw dropped and slumped into the plushy couch as Sango continued.****  
>It'll be a great romance<br>We'll go shopping and buy tight pants  
>You don't care how big my ass is, just how fabulous my dress is<strong>

**Gay boyfriend, gay boyfriend  
>I don't really care that you are queer<br>Gay boyfriend, gay boyfriend  
>I never feel lonely when you are near<strong>

**One, two, ready go  
>You cry at movies, on our dates<br>Romantic comedies sure are great  
>But when you're sad I'll dry your tears<br>'Cos I'll always think that you are fierce**

**I like cigarettes, and that's no gag  
>But you'll always be my favorite fag<br>You'll always be my favorite fag  
>You'll always be my favorite faaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaag<strong>

**My gay boyfriend, gay boyfriend  
>I don't really care that you are queer<br>Gay boyfriend, gay boyfriend  
>I never feel lonely when you are near<br>Gay boyfriend, gay boyfriend  
>I don't really care that you are queer<br>Gay boyfriend, gay boyfriend  
>I never feel lonely when you are near<br>Gay boyfriend, gay boyfriend  
>I don't really care that you are queer<br>Gay boyfriend, gay boyfriend  
>I never feel lonely when you are near<strong>

Inuyasha cheered loudly and suggested a picture after a few shots and trips to the bathroom Inuyasha realized that Himeko didn't sing and was about to say something when…**  
><strong> 

**CRASH! BANG! SCREAM!**

Kagome felt around till she felt something wet and warm and fainted only to be caught by a pair of icy cold hands.

_**YAY! I typed 3,650 words! (^^) I ended on a cliffy cause it's for food! I own noting, **_

_**Chao!**_

_**NEXT TIME: Rat cage.**_


	6. Rat Cage

**Yay! I got my main laptop back and it's almost my Bday! I heard about this website called: or something that tells you about the sex offenders in your area and I typed in my address thinking it would be a few to no dots…I was dead wrong! There were dots EVERYWHERE! There were different colored dots too! I live in freaking rape town! My sweet neighbor that brings me chocolate cakes when I do something nice like bring him his mail violates girls. Nice. On a brighter note I got a lot of good feedback from you guys at comic con. Twisted sold like hotcakes and I had fun with you Suzu! You know who I'm talking too. : )**

**Dear reviewer:**

**Sorry I couldn't check your name, your question is sort of hard to answer question without telling the whole story… to put it simply, it starts out as a one sided Kagome and Inuyasha (Kagome likes him) . Lol! I had to reread the second chapter to know what you were talking about.**

**Dear woow,**

**I your reading this, that shows how much of a loser you are! For your info! I get more subscribers then you'll ever get! If you looked on my chapters, you'd see that I personally said not to review yet because of something that happened with an earlier account. People review to me by pm. As for the story, you got to fucking wait so I can fix it! I think it sucks and you read me saying it so 1. Sesshomaru can screw himself in a corner. 2. You didn't read the whole thing dumbass 3. The story isn't about Himeko making Inuyasha talk! So wait while I fix the ****thing I wrote years ago**** and then remove the stick up your ass! **

**Dear Crazed crayon,**

**Thanks for reading so far! I personally hate the story but I'll do what I can to fix it! LOL! I have a thing against spellcheck too!**

**Dear Star Candy,**

**That's too bad! I'm a bit busy with the whole comic con thing. I sell my books usually by stores but it's nice to go out and meet my fans! **

**-From Yui Sakura-Nomiya**

**WARNING! THERE IS A BIT OF SMUT IN THIS! LITTLE KIDS ARE GOING TO BE TURNED INTO A RABBIT FROG BY THE NEXT MORNING!**

Talking

_Thinking_

Change in scene or point of view

**Last time:**

**I never feel lonely when you are near**

**Gay boyfriend, gay boyfriend**

**I don't really care that you are queer**

**Gay boyfriend, gay boyfriend**

**I never feel lonely when you are near**

**Inuyasha cheered loudly and suggested a picture after a few shots and trips to the bathroom Inuyasha realized that Himeko didn't sing and was about to say something when…**

**CRASH! BANG! SCREAM!**

**Kagome felt around till she felt something wet and warm and fainted only to be caught by a pair of icy cold hand**

Himeko looked around the small run-down motel she was stuck in, still confused by how she got there. At first she was singing karaoke with her friends then the lights go out and she is grabbed, chained and brought here. A small room with a bed, nightstand, mini-frige, and small T.V, the walls were a sickly barf color with mysterious brown stains and cracks, with a musky cheap perfume smell. It was a dirty motel that you would bring a hooker in and she looked nothing like a hooker. Her uniform was a long sleeved sailor jacket. It was a sailor suit that acted as a jacket, black were usually white with white stripes, a white shirt under the jacket, a red ribbon, white pleated knee with a black stripe with knee socks, and black loafers. Unless her kidnapper didn't have fetish for school girls she was screwed. "Death by rape in a dingy motel tied up with a dog collar. Nice Himeko, that's how you'll be remembered." She said out loud with a defeated sigh. (A/N this is from a real situation see notes), Himeko tried once more to reach the laptop on the bed in front of her but was stopped by the chains length. She kept trying after many hours and she kept passing out from the bleeding by the sharp collar. She welcomed the lightheadedness and the darkness as she passed out again. Then came a loud creak as the broken door opened, interrupting her dreamless sleep. She hit her head on something weird and turned to see it , a box of chains, whips and iron knuckles, yup, she was screwed. The lights went out and the sound of heavy boots walking towards her filled the room. _'Mom, dad, pop-pop, granny ma, even little sister!_' Himeko thought panicking as she was released, and shoved on a chair, _'Anyone, and anyone who's out there! Someone please save me! _'A small light bulb clicked on and Himeko expected a pervert to stand with a bunch of whips or wearing a dominator costume. Or maybe even a guy with a dominator costume with the whips and collars she saw! To her surprise, it was Mr. Peanut guy and Lenny, the two drunks she met while out on the town, but something wasn't right. Both were wearing black suits, red ties, and serious looks. When she met them, the Mr. Peanut was wearing a plaid shirt with brown timberlands, and blue jeans. Lenny was wearing a yellow t-shirt with shorts and sandals. They were freaking her out; she didn't expect to see them again. _'Why oh why did I have to be stupid enough to go out that one night? And of course I would make friends with some weirdo crack pots who think they're a giant peanut and a guy from a crappy surf movie!' _She said with a sob pulling at her lips, the men's expression never faltered at the sight of the whimpering girl. Mr. Peanut spoke first. "I told you not to stay around Inuyasha Sakura-Nomiya; it was for your safety that I told you that." His seriousness was starting to scare Himeko. "W-what do you m-mean? I-is he d-dangerous? Why did you t-tie me up? What are you p-planning!" She stuttered the wave of fear from the harshness of his voice was terrifying. The serious expression on the men's faces never faltered. "You won't be warned again, you didn't see us and you didn't come here is that clear?" Himeko shook her head yes when Lenny cut remaining the chains binding her to the floor and opening the door. "You have been warned now…GO!" Himeko didn't need to be told twice, she ran as fast as she could to her home and got in with no problems. Throwing off her clothes, putting on pajamas, and jumping into bed trying to forget everything as she tried to fall asleep was all she could do for the moment. "I can't tell the others… " She whispered at the moonless night. "I just can't" Her tears were interrupted when she heard a small 'Ding!' come from her phone. "A text message from: Inuyasha? When did he get my number?" She thought as she grabbed her coat.

Inuyasha's P.O.V

Inuyasha snapped out of his sleep with a pain in his side, lying right outside of his home. It was chilly out, especially in the Sakura-Nomiya traditional mansions large shadow. The moon's light was no ware to be found and the light from the front porch didn't give him much to work with. Inuyasha gave a sigh of relief when a few lights were on in the house. The family cars were no ware to be found though. "That's right…' Inuyasha said to himself." Father and Mother are out and today is the servant's day off; they should be here in two days." Inuyasha felt his face numb when a gust of cold air hit his face. _'How long was I out here?_' He thought while rubbing his now completely numb face. He felt numerous trails of dried tears on his face and turned to see his little brother Shippo asleep and shivering next to his feet. Out of sheer older brother instinct he took off his jacket and placed it around the shivering boy and carried him inside bridal style. "Shippo, the idiot! He could have gotten himself sick!" He said with a scowl and looked at the boy in his lap. His face softened as the boy sighed, stirred in his sleep and pulled the jacket closer to him. _'But a he's thoughtful little brother…'_Inuyasha thought. Suddenly feeling dizzy he sat on the nearest couch with his brother on top and top. Suddenly feeling a deep urge to sleep Inuyasha pulled a blanket around him and instantly fell into a deep slumber. (A/N I've never used that word before!)

Shippo's P.O.V

Shippo snuggled closer into the overwhelming feeling of warmth around him. It was like a blanket…with a heartbeat? Still feeling drowsy Shippo listened closely to the calming sound. Then he shook off the feeling and popped up, looking around the room. It was the living room, early morning, still dark; the blanket was his older brother Inuyasha with his jacket wrapped around him. "InuNee-Chan?" He said with a small voice. Inuyasha's eyes fluttered open as he sat up with a big yawn. "Morning 'lil bro! The servant's aren't going to be here for a while and Mama and papa aren't here so what do you want to eat? It may be something small because it is technically midnight." Shippo blinked to be certain that he was talking to his only brother and broke down crying onto Inuyasha chest. "What are you so upset for? I'm okay." Shippo sniffed as another sob threated to break out. "You were out so long, and then you were on the ground and wouldn't wake up … and, and!" Shippo broke into another set of sobs. Inuyasha sighed and stroked the small boy's hair. _'What happened yesterday?' _Inuyasha thought. Shippo

Kagome's P.O.V

Kagome nearly screamed when she woke up in her room with a hand over her mouth. The moon was no were to be found so there was no lights. She quickly tried to shake herself free of the strong gripe, ready to kick and scream for help. The gripe got stronger as she felt the intruder bend over to her ear and a velvety voice filled her head. "I am a friend, okay? So when I let go you won't scream, right?" Kagome felt relaxed by the voice and nodded her head, taking a deep breath when the man released her. Turning around she gasped at the man before her. He was a tall slender boy with silver hair that rivaled Inuyasha's. Actually, he looked like Inuyasha, the only difference was that his eyes were a bright emerald and his hair was noticeable fuller and curled into a wave that acted as a curtain that fell seductively around his shoulders. "Who-who are you?" Kagome said completely awestruck. The man smiled and started out the window, "I can't tell you much right now love but my name is Sora. "Kagome felt like she was going to melt away. His voice was like hot honey on ice. "Will I ever see you again?" She asked nervously. "I would love to repay you for saving me." Sora smiled and jumped out the window. Kagome watched in sadness as the man walked away. _'Who was that? I can't believe that he looked so much like Inuyasha! Maybe their brothers?' _A text message snapped her out of her thoughts. _'Inuyasha, right on time.' _She thought happily. "Meet me by the town square, urgent."

At the square. Inuyasha's P.O.V

Inuyasha clutched his trench coat as he phone clarified that his text was sent. He needed to get everyone together fast. After he made sure that Shippo was fed and sleeping, Inuyasha quickly changed into PJ's and a trench coat as he quickly sent a text out to meet his friends. Everyone was in their pajama's a looking a bit tired. Inuyasha was going to say something but looked at his own self. Bright white cotton shorts with a white kimono-like top with a red obi-like belt, a white choker with a rosary, bed head, and matching white Chinese slippers: not the picture of perfection. Shaking his head to stay awake he suggested everyone go to the dinner. No one objected that idea. You could tell Kagome and Himeko were cold by the way they were toying with their knee-long matching pink nightgowns, slippers, and coat. Sango wore green pajama pants with a white wife beater. Miroku had a button down purple pajama set. Everyone was too tired to notice that they were sticking out like a sore thumb on the way to the dinner, and all the weird looks they were getting at the dinner. It took a little while to get everyone awake, Miroku tried to chat Sango up but she just grumble "Bitch, don't talk to me till I've been properly caffeinated." Kagome kept nodding off and waking up by hitting the table. Himeko kept hitting herself on the window, and finally, Inuyasha eating sugar packets. The person who was serving them was sweet and patiently took their orders even though she had to personally have to wake each of them up. Kagome had waffles and ice cream, Miroku had scrambled eggs, Sango had pancakes, Himeko had sausage and Inuyasha had dried beef and gravy witch he polished off quite nicely. He picked up his fork and clinked it against his barley tea to get his friend attention. "You're all probably wondering why I called this meeting," He started. "I want to know if anyone knows about our karaoke trip. From what I've heard, everyone woke up in front of his or her house right?" Everyone shook their heads in confusion. "We were all just singing when the lights went out, Kagome screamed, there was a crash and everyone blacked out, woke up and now we're here." Kagome looked up at the sound of her name. "I screamed because someone with cold, lifeless hands grabbed me. He let me go when I hit something and it broke. The man let go of me and said something like 'Oh my!' then I guess he left, it was dark so I couldn't see anything." Sango gulped down some more coffee before speaking." I was singing then the lights went out and I blacked out." "Same for me." Miroku said polishing off his eggs. Himeko nodded then gasped. "Didn't you take pictures Inuyasha! You even brought your case in your left pocket!" Everyone in the dinner turned and looked at Sango while she slides down in her seat with her face disappearing in the red cushions of the booth. Inuyasha didn't notice anyone because he was staring out the window with a strange expression on his face. "Inuyasha…" He didn't hear whoever said that because he was running. Running through the cherry blossom woods, Inuyasha ignored his tripping now and then on the roots that were in her path. Soon he came to a clearing. He raced to the middle of it, and though his lungs burned from the long and unexpected run, he started to sing. His voice, which was beautiful and clear, even otherworldly, in the cold night, was welcome as it pierced the darkness. It seemed to chase away the shadows and the sweetness and longing in it could melt even the iciest of all hearts. In fact, it had…

'_Come on…'_Inuyasha thought desperately. _'You have to be here, you just have too!'_ And as if the person who he was singing to have heard his thoughts, she appeared, Inuyasha's wordless song was put to an abrupt stop. He whirled around and the two stared at each other. They had loved each other, but nameless circumstances torn them apart. They had gotten revenge but then they couldn't find each other. Now they faced each other for the first time in years. The woman's blood red hair flowed behind her and her glowing green eyes sparkled as she drank in the sight of her long lost love. "Suzu…" Inuyasha breathed, a single tear fell down his face, glistening like a diamond in the brilliant moonlight. The woman watched with morbid fascination as it traveled down his cheek, neck and disappeared in his clothes. She had seen him, yes, she had been following him since she had come back, but now… now he was awake, (A/N Ha! The lady watches him in his sleep!) Now he was looking at her with his beautiful honey golden eyes again. She had only once ever seen him this sad. And she couldn't bare it then, and not now, if someone had made him cry before he came then they were dead! "My love…" She breathed, stepping forward; she tried to contain her sexual thrill that surged through her. Inuyasha looked absolutely delicious in his outfit. The shorts and slippers he was wearing showed too much of his luscious, pale, and slightly muscular legs. The moon was in a perfect position to make his pale skin, silver hair and eyes seem to glow in the moonlight. Her inner demon (A/N HINT-HINT) was going nuts but she calmed it down and settled for a tight embrace. She drank in his heavenly, exotic scent. It was her drug, and she felt high every time, without fail. She missed it; Inuyasha's scent was a heavenly mixture of spicy vanilla extract with a hint of cherry blossoms, apples, and fresh pure rain. "Huh?" Inuyasha staggered under the woman's dead weight. He changed his stance to wake and hold the sleeping girl who woke up with a start. She wanted to hold Inuyasha forever, never let go. But she had to; they had business to attend to. She sadly pulled herself from Inuyasha's arms, and looked at him. The first smile that he had seen on her face in years was on her lips. Not one of those cheesy half smiles he had been wearing the entire week, but one of his real smiles, the smile that had first made her fall In love with him. She smiled back. "Climb on." She said gesturing to her back. "Oh thank you Suzu! Thank you!" Inuyasha breathed as he got on. He knew she was going to help him with the kidnappers, he didn't need to ask. She grinned fiercely. She had missed her nickname, but no one else was allowed to use it. If anyone else used that name for her, she had killed him or her on the spot. She had missed her love. She wanted to say his true name, but she knew she couldn't in case those who were searching for him heard her. She couldn't afford to lose him again, not after she had just him back. Inuyasha was listening his love think, _'I missed you so much, my darling.' _He buried his face in the crook of her neck, and let a dry silent sobs rack his body. He hugged her to his body all the more. _'This is too hard.'_ She thought. _'How am I going to leave you again? How can I go back to this world and the group?' _Inuyasha realized that he had said the last two sentences out loud, they reached Inuyasha's house. He blushed and looked up into her eyes. "You won't." She said. "Don't worry. I'll stay there to protect you. You need never fear that I'm not here again, except tomorrow, but after then I'll be with you the rest of the time, you just won't see me." Suzu (not her real name) realized that she was rambling on, and making barely any sense as well. He shut up. Inuyasha was looking at her oddly. "Where are you going to be tomorrow?" He asked. Suzu grinned at him, then leaned over and whispered her plan in his ears. His eyes lit up with a mischievous light, and he grinned as well. "C'mon!" He said, suppressing giggles. "If we want that to work then we have to make sure the girl that looks like you and the others last." The girl took one last look and sneakily took a handkerchief of Inuyasha's for some of Inuyasha drug to-go. "I'll see you later, my love." Inuyasha smiled sadly as Suzu left in a flurry of cherry blossoms. He shook his head and went to his house to check on Shippo.

**Sorry it was so short! I ended on a cliff there! I've been doing better with the story; a lot of you have been fallowing me! By the way:**

**Inuyasha's real name isn't Inuyasha**

**I made so Suzu looks like Himeko, just to make it clear for you guys: ..!**

**Yes, Inuyasha isn't human, and not from this world.**

**The hobo's from before are obviously NOT hobo's**

**This is all in Japan, Kyoto**

**A P.O.V is like watching from the persons eyes: they don't refer to themselves as I or me**

**Perspective is from their actual point of view.**

**I'm showing a lot of the plot but you guys still don't get it huh? Please review, I fixed the problem on my computer. Perfect score on spell check 3,569 words. BYE! NEXT:**

**Chapter 7: Secrets **


End file.
